


[podfic] Employee Morale

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Just Tim being angsty, No Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swearing, mentions of passive mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Just Tim having a bad time. Vampire AU.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker, Tim Stoker & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Podfic Bingo





	[podfic] Employee Morale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Employee Morale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870669) by [Turbulent_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbulent_Muse/pseuds/Turbulent_Muse). 

> I loved so much about your "Dear Podficcer" letter and especially how broad and multi-fandom it was, cuz it meant I got to play with things like this! 💚
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks to my very dear friend and podfic beta, [nervous cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervouscupcakeinspace)! Your ears are truly magical and you really saved this podfic through your beta powers!!

###### Podfic

**Length:** 4:48

**Streaming:** [1]  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  


**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9tl5iw0p8wnx038/employee%20morale.mp3?dl=0)

**File Size:** 4.39 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Clips and Effects

***** Vocal effects by olive2read  
***** Sound effects from freesound.org:  
(1) pencil scratches by bluetoothboy  
  


###### Cover Art

By olive2read using the Magnus Archives logo

**Author's Note:**

> **1** If the streaming player hasn’t loaded, it’s likely due to a cookie setting in your browser. If you don’t wish to download the file, you should be able to click on the Dropbox link above (standard left-click, not a right) and select the "No thanks, continue to view" option when Dropbox asks you to create an account. That will allow you to stream from Dropbox, sans Dropbox account.  
[return to podfic]


End file.
